Martha's memories
by Saeshmea
Summary: Martha remember the first time she met Lionel. I was in the university, and they felt in love at first sight. What could happen to change Martha's feelings into Jonathan? Did she really stop loving Lionel, or she just tried to forgot him?
1. The first love

**The first love**

Just the day after all that, Martha asked Clark to sit next to her in the sofa after the babies get asleep...  
"What's the matter, mum?"  
"I want to tell you something, sweetheart..."  
"Of course, but, you're making me worried..."  
"Well, it's nothing important... just that I can't continue with this lie..."  
"Which lie, mum?"  
"Clark, Lionel and me didn't meet each other the day you come to our lives... we'd known each other for years...

It was when Martha started the university. She lived in Metropolis with her parents in a big mansion. She had ever gone to a girls collage, now she was going to start to study laws.  
One day, in the university library, she sit down next a boy. This boy followed her when she went out the library.  
"Excuse me" said the boy, but Martha didn't listen to him "Hey! redhead!!" Then Martha turned round.  
"Is it me?"  
"Yes... excuse me but... you have forgoten your notebook..."  
"Oh! thank you! You're so nice... Thank you very much!!" and she smiled, and the boy felt in love of that smile. "I'm..."  
"Martha Kent... first course" he said "there's your name in the notebook..." he smiled too.  
"And you are..."  
"Lionel Luthor... last course"  
"Nice to meet you" both said. They rest silence for few minuts, 'till she said that she had a class, and left.

Two days later, they met again in the library. Lionel had been sitting in the same table the two days, waiting to fing her again.  
"Hi! what are you doing here?" he asked.  
"Well... it's a library, so I supose I've came to study..." she laught... he loved her when she did that. "And... what are you doing?"  
"Waiting for you..." silence.  
"Really? Have I forgotten anything else last day?"  
"No, no... you hadn't... but I do had... I forgot to ask you to go out this friday..." he asked.  
"Is it a date?"  
"It depence... do you want to go on a date with me?"  
"Why not? Ok, it's fine... where do we meet?"

On friday night they met in front of the cinema. They went to see a film, a romantic film, and they they went to have a drink... and dance. And they danced... 'till it sound a slow song, and they danced toghether, and the song finished, and he wanted to kiss her, but finally he didn't do it.  
Then, when he took her at home...  
"You know something... I almost kissed you when we were dancing..."  
"and why you didn't do it?"  
" 'cause I didn't want you to leave me..."  
"I wouldn't had left you..." she smiled and he kissed her...

Martha and Lionel had more dates after that... they were really in love... but the university exames arrived, and they had to rest their relationship some weeks. Was then when Martha knows Jonathan. She was in love with Lionel, but she find that farmer nice too. She didn't wanted to play a double game, but she went out with Jonathan twice. But they hadn't already kissed.  
The spring arrived, and there was a party in the university. Jonathan knew that Martha had a boyfriend, so he didn't asked her to go with him, what he did ask was to let him dance with her once. They dance one song, but Lionel get jealous and went to seperate them...  
"Ok, that was enough, your dance have finished..." said, trying to be politly, to Jonathan.  
"I'm sorry, but the song haven't finished" answered Jonathan.  
"She's mine." said Lionel holding Martha's wrist.  
"Lionel you're hurting me..." said Martha, but Lionel didn't listen to her suplics, and he didn't leave her, so...  
"Release her!" shouted Jonathan, and he took Lionel a punch.  
"You're dead!" shouted Lionel, and he run toward the other man, but Jonathan moved, and Lionel felt on the floor. He stood up...  
"Martha, let's go home..." said. But Martha didn't move "Martha?"  
"I... I prefer... I prefer to stay here. You must go alone..." said, while Jonathan put his arm on her shoulders...  
"Ok, I understand... be happy with the farmer..."

Martha didn't see Lionel for many time. He went to study to europe... But she neither saw Jonathan for months... utill a day that they met on the cinema. Each one was with his own friends, but they finished that night toghether...

...  
Clark rest in silence for some minutes...  
"does it mean that you really don't love daddy?"  
"No!! of course not!! I really love Jonathan, I really love your dad, Clark... he was the man of my life... with him I spent the best years of my life... seeing you growing up. I don't want you to think I didn't love him, because I did... I love Jonathan Kent more than my own life... it's just that... Lionel always had a piece of my heart... can you understand that?"  
"I think so..."

"I have told Clark the truth of us... that we already knew each other the meteor's day..."  
"And what did he say?" asked Lionel.  
"Firstly he said nothing... then he asked me if I had loved Jonathan?"  
"What's a silly question! Everybody knows that the Kent's where the couple who were more fall in love of each other in the world..." and he laught. And seeing that Martha rest in silence, he said "Weren't you?"  
"Well... that's what everybody thought of us... but you know better than anyone else that it's not really true..."  
"Oh Martha! we had seen each other during those years, but that don't mean you hadn't love him... because you know that you do..."  
...

The first meteor rain day... Martha and Jonathan were going home with a little boy in Martha's arms, when they found Lionel Luthor in the road. They stop.  
"Please, help me, my son..." shouted him. He hadn't already realised about who were his helpers. When he did "Martha? Martha Clark?"  
"You know I'm Martha Kent, now. How do you do?" she said, politly...

"Sure. Fine. Too many time without seeing you, how do you do you?"

When they had to do Clark's adoption, was Martha who went to asked Lionel for help. And Lionel did it with just one condition... go on a date with his ex-girlfriend...

The date with Lionel arrived. Jonathan wasn't really happy, but he knew that having a baby was his wife wish... Martha looked really beutiful (like ever). Lionel took her with his limousine and went to a very expensive restaurant, where Lionel had booked a private room. All was perfect.  
"You know Marta? ... I had been thinking on you over this time. I had been remembering that day which we split up, and I didn't like the idea of not seeing you any more... and when we found each other on the road, I felt really happy..."  
"Really? But you had got married..."  
"I had, but Lilian was just a woman in my life... you have always been THE woman of my life..." he smiled, and Martha tried to hide her smile...  
"You... you still being in my heart, Lionel, but I'm married, now... I'm really happy married, and I can't... I don't want to leave Jonathan... I love him..."  
"And don't you love me?"  
"Yes. No. hhhh... I... I love my husband. And now I'm going to start a familly with him. And I really want to do it."  
"Ok. I understand. I only want you to be happy. But I will ever be next to you, because if you have any problem, I want you to come and ask me for help..."

...

Nowadays  
"And you never let me alone..." said Martha to Lionel.  
"And I will still next to you for ever... and ever... watching how our babies grow up..." and they hold their hands... .. .

- THE END -


	2. When the past come back

**When the past come back**

It was the old-student's dance of the Metropolis hightschool. When Martha and Lionel had went there they never met themselves, they met in the university, because Lionel is some years older than Martha (I like to imagine that four years older). But they do met on this party.  
Martha had had an argue with Jonathan, because he hadn't wanted to go to the party with her... he said that there would only be rich and posh people who wouldn't accept him, a simple farmer. Martha had said him that she had been one of this poeple, and she loved him instead of be a farmer... but Jonathan finally didn't go to the party and Martha was really upset.  
She was glad of seeing the old friends who she left in Metropolis when she married Jonathan, but it was nothing compered in what she felt when she saw Lionel Luthor, her first love, coming in.  
Lionel had just arrived to Metropolis. His wife had dead some monts ago. And he went to the party only for one reason, see Martha Clark, again. And he saw her, he saw her with a nice red and long dress. She was wathcing at him.  
He knew that woman was her, but when they met, he asked...  
L: Martha, Martha Clark?  
M: No... I'm Martha, Martha KENT.  
L: Oh... you married him?  
M: I did.  
L: So he's here and it would be better to me to leave you alone...  
M: No, he isnt' here, Lionel, Lionel Luthor. (she smiled and he smiled)  
L: Would you like something to drink?  
M: That would be fine...  
They drunk, and talked, and finally... they danced.  
L: I loved when we go out to dance.  
M: I also used to love that moments.  
L: You don't love them now?  
M: Just when I remember those days when we had eighteen, and nineteen, and twenty.  
L: Almost three years...  
M: It was a very nice time...  
L: Can I ask you something?  
M: You can.  
L: Why isn't your husband here?  
M: Sorry, I wanted to say that you can not.  
L: ... I'm sorry, I didn't want to...  
They didn't stop dancing.  
M: Why do you come back to Metropolis?  
L: My wife dead five months ago...  
M: Oh my god... I... I'm really sorry...  
L: Don't worry... she was a nice woman... but not as than you...  
Martha stopped and left Lionel there. He follow her. She had gone out and they met again on the park car.  
L: Martha, Martha, Martha, please, wait! (she stopped walking)  
M: I'm sorry, Lionel, but it's really late and...  
L: But I don't want to say you goodbye at this way, the last time we met I wasn't really nice with you and I...  
M: you want to apologize...  
L: not really... I wanted to say that I stil loving you...  
Martha couldn't belive what he had said. She breath hardly, but she staid there without nothing to say, when Lionel approached more to her and was going to kiss her lips when...  
M: No, Lionel, please... don't do that to me... now I'm married... I'm really happy married with a man who really love me...  
L: Do you mean that you don't still loving me?  
M: I... I don't stop loving you, Lionel, I just forgot my feeling towards you, and I don't want to remember them now, and I will never do.  
L: But I love you...  
M: I'm sorry, Lionel, but you're being so late... now, my husband is waiting me at home.

When Martha arrived to the farm Jonathan was waiting her awake.  
J: Did you enjoy the party?  
M: I did. And I finally end with my old ghosts...  
J: What do you mean?  
M: Don't worry... You only have to understand that I love you as much as you love me, and that now I want to enjoy our love... in our room...

After that day Martha really tried to not think about Lionel as something more than a friend, it was so difficult, but she never, never, lied Jonathan with him... .. .

THE END


End file.
